Broken
by M.A.Coates
Summary: The sons meet a new girl who has some family secrets of her own. But when Caleb falls for her, Chase steps in. Can Caleb save the girl he loves?
1. the new girl

Another move another record. I put it down in the notebook I had in my hand. 1 month 6 days, my next foster home was hopefully only going to last a month.

"What are you writing?" asked my social worker, Michelle.

"Nothing." I said and shut the notebook. She had seen it before when it only had three in there, now it had eight. Michelle didn't nag, she just kept her eyes on the road. A sign passed that said 'Welcome to Ipswich' in fancy letters.

"You'll be going to a boarding school here in Ipswich called Spencer Academy. You'll have a home open for you but Spencer will be your main home. Raven, I am begging you to behave." she explained, the last sentence was a plea. I smirked 'so all I have to do is get kicked out of boarding school, this should be fun' I thought. It was my promise to make DSS's life hell until I was no longer on the state.

A girl was running along side the road and Michelle stopped.

"Oh hey Michelle! A new one for Spencer?" said the girl who was out of breath.

"Yeah, how are you Abella? Morning workout huh?" Michelle asked and Abella nodded. "Oh this is Raven, Raven this is Abella she'll be your roommate at Spencer." I nodded a greeting to Abella and then looked straight ahead. How did this Abella girl know my social worker? I didn't like the idea of sharing a room with another foster kid one bit. I'd already done it once before.

Michelle said goodbye to Abella and then we were on our way. We pulled into Spencer a few minutes later and I got out of the car. There was a catcall from a little ways off and I saw a blonde guy, about 17, and another guy, a little older with him.

"Hey Caleb, look at the newbie. If I wasn't with Bella I'd so go for that one. C'mon you've let your broken heart heal enough!" said the blonde.

"Shut up Reid she can hear you!" Caleb hissed.

"So?" Reid asked.

"So maybe I don't want guys saying how hot I am behind my back." I said walking over to them. "I much rather they say it to my face." Reid's mouth dropped as I walked back over to the car.

"Yeah she is totally your type." said Reid under his breath. "She looks like loads of fun and your no fun. She completes you."

'He did not just quote Ice Age did he?' I asked then I shunned myself for actually remembering that line. I carried my bags up to my room and braced myself for the long month ahead


	2. the truth

ok, here we go chap two!

Apparently that Reid kid somehow let the whole school know overnight that I had arrived. It also turned out that the very person nice enough to take me under her wing, Abella or Bella as I found out, was dating Reid. Yippe! Reid aparently took pride in having Bella as his girlfriend because he was quite overprotective. I also found out that not only was Reid my competition for being the best smart-ass but his two other friends Pogue and Tyler were good at it too.

"What is this shit?" I asked as I looked at the food.

"None of us is really sure. The only thing we use it for is food fights." said Reid with a grin.

"Lovely, so what am I supposed to eat." I asked annoyed.

"This." said Reid pulling paper plates that had slices of pizza out of his bag.

"Nice!" said Pogue jumping at his pizza.

"Thanks." I said, "I owe you."

"I'll hold you to that." he said and then went on eating. When I got up to throw my stuff away Reid followed. "I need to ask you a favor."

"What?" I asked. ' well he's quick about getting favors back' I thought.

"Caleb's girlfriend, the blonde over there, broke up with him a couple months ago and he isn't quite over it." he said but I didn't get was he was getting at.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, he admitted that he thought you were hot and maybe you could try to distract him from Sarah." he said.

"Fine I'll try but I have to know one thing."

"What?" he asked looking shocked.

"Why did she break up with him?" I asked intently. I was used to distracting guys for people, I found it fun.

"He has a secret, well we all do, but anyway she thought it was too dangerous so she got rid of him. You seem like the kind of girl who likes the whole danger thing." he said.

"What's the secret?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." he said. 'ok we can do it my way' I thought and let my witch side come out. Yes, witch, one of the two decendants of Alice Parker, the other I have no clue where she is. I concentrated hard and then Reid spilled.

"We're the sons of Ipswich, we have powers and Bella is a witch too." he said almost robotically. "Wait, your one too?" he asked when I was done.

"Yes." I said as shocked by what I heard as Reid was about what I did. I walked away, leaving Reid to gawk at me. I sat down at the table and waiting for the perfect time.

"So when was everybody going to tell me they had powers?" I asked, quiet but demanding. Pogue nearly choked on his pizza, Tyler squeeked like a mouse, Bella spit a chunk of pizza accross the table, and Caleb said "Reid!"

"Don't blame him, I used to make him tell me what made that bitch break up with a decent guy like you." I said, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Wait, your a...a-" stuttered Pogue.

"Witch? Yes." I said.

"Why are you so relaxed about this?" asked Caleb suspiciously.

"She isn't. On the contrary she is totally freaking out at this because now she doesn't have the advantage she thought she had." said Bella and I looked over as her eyes changed back to normal. I could tell we'd be close friends. The bell rang and we all got up to leave for our next class.

Reveiw! Please I need them! Don't leave me hanging, i am begging you!


	3. dangerous secret

an extremely long chap 3 but trust me, it's worth the read!

We were in our last class of the day when the familiar feeling occured. At first I hunched over then realized I was sitting next to someone who could read my mind I quickly went to the bathroom. It was just in time too, as the overwhelming nausia swept over me and I was sick.

"Raven?" there was a voice outside the stall I had locked myself in, it was Bella. "Raven, what happened to you? It's been all period and don't try to lie to me." she said, not bothering to nock and letting herself in with her power.

"Nothing, I'm just sick." I said. 'And haven't had my period since that party' I thought to myself.

"What party?" asked Bella.

"Will you not do that?" I said irritably, and trying to cover up my sudden fear of the fact that I now have to explain to her.

"Answer my question."

"It was my going away party, except it got out of hand. There was about a hundred people there, most of them I didn't know. It was easy for someone like him to sneak in there." I explained.

"Like who?" she asked, going white. "Wait where did you say your from?"

"I'm from Greenfield, but that doesn't matter. What I'm telling you doesn't matter." I said, looking away so that she wouldn't see my tears. Crying makes you weak, at least that's what I had learned.

"Oh my God!" she said, her eyes getting wide and rimmed with tears. "You were raped!?" I put one hand over my stomach and turned around towards the toilet and was sick again.

"That's not all." I said, leaning against the wall again.

"Well, obviously not. You pregnant too." she so blandly stated.

"I refuse to believe that."

"Well, when was your last period?" I flinched.

"Two months ago, but still, I won't believe it." I said stubbornly as another feeling of sickness came over me.

"C'mon." she said and helped me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To ask a favor from a friend." she said and then led me out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" asked Reid as we approached the four boys.

"Raven is sick." she said. Reid looked shocked but Caleb looked more concerned. "We need a ride, Caleb, is that OK?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with your car?" he replied.

"It's new." she said looking at me. We walked over to Caleb's car and got in.

"I'll drive them." said Reid and he got in the car. Caleb didn't bother arguing and just gave him the key.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked when we left the parking lot.

"She's pregnant." Bella so blandly stated. "At least, I think she is, so we need to go to the pharmacy to pick up a test."

"Whoa, I never pictured you as that type." said Reid, glancing over his shoulder at Bella and I in the back seat.

"She isn't dumb ass, she was raped at her going away party." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you you always this much of a big mouth?" I asked, looking at Bella.

"Well I figured you didn't want Reid telling Caleb that your some kind of slut." she replied, as a sharp pain shot through my side.

"Shit!" I hissed and grabbed the spot.

"What?" said Bella looking alarmed.

"I don't know, it's been doing that on and off." I said and we pulled into the pharmacy.

"I'll be right back." she said, giving me one last worried look. Five minutes later she emerged with a little plastic bag that held the test.

"Ok back to the dorms Reid." she said and we were off. We made it back and Bella and I went to our dorm with Reid and the rest of the Sons close behind. Bella and I discussed what would happen if I was in fact pregnant and Reid explaind to the rest of them what was going on. I could feel Caleb's eyes on my back as Reid said the word 'raped' and I went cold. When we got to our dorm I went straight into the bathroom and took the test, coming out to sit with the others for the two minutes I had to wait. 5...4...3...2...1-

sorry you know how i roll. Becca get over it!


	4. the brother and the crash

My jaw-dropping chapter.

"You had to get the kind with the smileys?" I said grumpily as I tossed the test to the ground.

"It was the cheepest. Does that mean your pregnant?" Bella said shrugging.

"What do you think?" I said. "Now I won't be able to look at smiley faces the same again." I pouted trying to make light of the situation. Reid, at least, grinned. Then I heard the familiar hum of an engine. I gasped and ran out the door, eveyone else in close persiute. When I got out I saw my beautiful, coal black, Kawasaki Ninja 1000. The person riding the motorcycle pulled off his helmet and I reconized my 16 year old brother.

"Jason! You brought me my baby!" considering the situation that sounded pretty ironic to me but I just threw my arms around my younger brother.

"Yeah, you better be thankful. Do you realize the strings your social worker and I had to pull." He said with a devilish grin meaning he more-than-likely used his power to convince the provost to let me have my bike here.

"Why is it that you always act like the older sibling?" I asked, taking my helmet from him.

"Because you are your own deathtrap waiting to happen." he said with another grin.

"Shut up." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I walked over to my big black baby and ran my hand across it. "I'm so sorry I left you, baby. Will you ever forgive me?" I crooned. I blushed when I realized Caleb was right behind me. I turned and watched as Jason went over to talk to Reid and Bella and thought 'Oh God, he'll probably think thier insane'. I held back a giggle then turned back to Caleb. "Look. Jay has no idea about the baby so I'd appreciate it if you don't mention it."

"You've got my word." he said, "oh, about that, I want you to know that I'll be here for you." My jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously" he said and I smiled.

"I'm gonna go for a ride, familiarize yourself with Jay, kay?" I said jamming on my helmet.

"Yeah, no problem." he said but I could tell he was nervous, of course Jay is big for his age. I tore out of the parking lot going almost 80 and by the time I got to the road I was at 90. It felt good, all that power between my legs. I grinned, that could be wrong in soo many ways.

Then that not so strange ripping feeling shot through my side and by balanced was lost. I hit pavement at almost 100 mph and the only thing on my mind was the helpless baby inside me as my conciousness creeped away.

I give everyone full permission to REVEIW!!


	5. the fight

I felt something nock on the side of my head.

"Reid don't hit her!" I heard Bella shreik.

"I was seeing if she was awake." he said. My vision cleard and I saw Bella roll her eyes. I tried to get up but two hands pinned me down. I looked up to see Jason's face, I smiled.

"You almost die in an accident and you wake up grinning? I didn't know you were _that_ nuts." he said.

"She's awake?" said Caleb's deep voice.

"Hey it worked!" said Reid right before a pair of lips pressed against mine.

"Easy Caleb, she needs to breathe." said Bella with a smile.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" said Caleb as he pulled away. That was when I realized I was in my dorm instead of a hospital bed.

"I healed you." she said reading my thoughts. I made an 'o' with my mouth that made her laugh and sat up. Jay had begun pacing around the room so I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just I don't feel safe leaving you." he said looking at me. I tried to be understanding and hold back my laugh.

"Caleb is the one who sensed something had gone wrong anyway, so if she decides to go be suicidal again, Caleb will know." said Bella.

"I was not being suicidal!" I said indiginatly.

"Your cab is on it's way so you better get ready." said Pouge. Jay nodded and gave me a hug.

"No more near death experiences ok?" he said with a laugh.

"Yup, I'll try." I replied and that was it. The cab beeped from the parking lot and he was gone. I felt hands wrap around me from behind and I turned myself around so that my face was deep in Caleb's chest. I don't know why but I felt safe there.

"How about the Dells?" said Reid.

"Reid not now." said Bella.

"No I think now is perfect." I said.

* * *

There was one huge ass party going so I asked Kiley for the info on who was there.

"Ok, I'm sure you reconize Sarah and the girl with her is her roommate, Kate." she pointed out, "The dirty blonde over there is Aaron Abbott and his girl Keira is now coming towards us. She kind of enjoys hitting on Caleb."

Keira walked over to me and smiled, "Hi I'm Keira, you must be the new girl Raven, right?"

"Yeah." I said, surprised at her freindliness.

"Where did you say you transferred from?" she asked.

"A public school in Western Mass." I replied. Keira crinkled her nose.

"We're getting all the scum I guess." she said. I got pissed.

"Is that counting yourself?" I asked. She looked like she was going to hit me so I backed away a bit. "Don't touch me with your STD infested hands!" I yelled.

"That coming from the girl who's pregnant!" she yelled back. My body went numb for a moment befor my fist was introduced to her face. I kept pounding as hard as I could. Keira faught back good enough to hit me square in the stomach, but I stayed there, hitting as hard as I could.

"Oh my God! Raven don't!" yelled Bella right befor two hands pulled me off of Keira. Caleb's voice was whispering soothing words into my ear as he led me back to his car with Bella and the other three guys close behind.

"Raven what the hell were you thinking!?" ordered Caleb as we made it to the car. "If Keira could atcually fight then she could have hit you just right and that would be the end of your baby!"

"Well, what I would like to know is how she found out." said Bella.

"Me too." agreed Reid who had his fists bunched up, obviously pissed. Caleb visibly calmed himself then looked to Bella.

"Could you read anything?" he asked.

"No, her mind was full of pointless things." she said. "I can try to get it out of her though."

"Yeah, and I'll help." said Reid punching the palm of his hand.

"OK sounds good." said Caleb then he turned to me but befor he could say anything I interrupted.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's OK, Raven, I just want you and the baby safe." he said then added. "Especially since I'm taking the role of dad."

I smiled at the thought and then we made the plan. Caleb and I would leave for the dorms while Reid, Tyler, Pouge, and Bella would stay behind to investigate. I didn't like that I wasn't aloud to stay but I shut up when I realized I'd be alone with Caleb. I climbed in Caleb's car as he did the same and then we pulled away to the dorms.

Reviews! give me at least 5!!


	6. complications

i know you guys love broken but i haven't been getting enough reviews... i'm really relying on you guys now so reveiw for this chap!!

Caleb kept making side glances at me and eventually I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to barf on your car. I don't really feel sick, well except for the fact that I had to touch that STD infested bitch." I said with a chuckle.

"You didn't _have_ to fight Kiera." he reasoned.

"Oh right, I was supposed to just let her announce my pregnancy without flinching." I said, my sarcasm laced in with my anger. I combed back my hair with my hand and then let it fall back, realizing I had an angry tear running down my cheek. Caleb reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"I've never met somebody so damn stubborn." he mumbled to me.

"Except maybe Reid." I pointed out and he laughed. We pulled into Spencer and Caleb followed me up to my room. He kissed my forehead when we got to the door and then turned to leave. "No don't leave. I hate being alone." I said and pulled his arm so he fell on the bed next to me. That's how I fell alseep, my head resting against his deep chest.

* * *

"Mommy, I don't feel good." the soft little voice came from the darkness. When my eyes focus, a little girl, no older than three, with blonde hair, pale skin, and sparkling blue eyes,_ my eyes_, stood in front of me. "Mommy, it hurts, I can't breath." she whimpered grabbing her throat.

"Alice!" I screamed as I watched my daughter collaps, her eyes glazing over. I tried to scream for Caleb or Bella but sound wouldn't exit my throat.

I awoke with a jerk, Caleb was above me holding down my thrashing limbs while Bella had her hands above me, her eyes black as night.

"Caleb, try to hold her still." I heard Bella order, "It's hard enough to do this without her trying to kill me."

I stopped my movement and held still, well, at least until I saw the blood that covered my lower half. "What happened?!" I shreiked.

"Morning sunshine." said Bella, though her eyes stayed black.

"Hun, it's not exactly morning." I heard Reid complain.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" I shouted.

"I'm workin' on it!" said Bella in an annoyed voice.

"How-?" I began.

"She does X-ray, ultrasound, and just about any other thing that enables you to see inside someones body. We're not sure of the purpose yet." explained Caleb, jumping at a chance to calm me.

"Uh-oh." said Bella's voice.

"What?" Caleb and I said in unison.

HA.. so heres the deal, you tell me whether Raven should lose the baby or not and i update. simple and i need reveiws from my reader so move it, move it!lol


	7. The other decendant

ok, this is leading off from chapter6 so if you don't remember where i left off you might want to refresh or you'll be very confused...

"What?!" I demanded again.

"The baby, it..." Bella began but trailed off. What I saw in her eyes wasn't fear, it was..well, astonishment.

"Don't give yourself a brain hemmorage, Bella, spit it out!" I ordered.

"It can already use." she said softly.

"Use what?" I asked.

"_Use_, Ray, as in powers." said Caleb with a disgusted face. My jaw dropped then I tried to reassure Caleb.

"She won't age, that's not the consequence for Parkers." I said, Bella froze.

"Your a Parker?" she demanded.

"Yeah, that's my line." I said, her reaction startling me.

"B-but that would mean we're cousins." she said. I looked at her with wonder, wouldn't my mom have told , me? "I'm a Parker, my aunt died." she said as if that changed anything.

"I know." I said looking down, "Uh can we continue this after I'm clean?" I blurted out.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

We stripped my bed, I took a shower, and then we burnt my sheets. No joke, we burnt them.

"So how did she cause me to bleed?" I asked Bella.

"How did you know it was a she?" she asked

"Not sure." I lied.

"Oh" she said, reading my mind, "Must've been part of her defense. Anyhoo, she felt threatened for some reason and sent an electromagnetic pulse through your body, making the iron in your blood go berserk." she explained.

"Electromagnetic, huh? That could be useful." Pouge commented, " It's a great defense mechanism."

"Wait, you lost me at electromagnithingie." Reid stated looking confused.

"Don't bother, hun." Bella said. Reid shrugged and went back to bouncing a bouncy ball off the wall.

"So why did Alice feel threatened?" I asked.

"Who?" asked Bella.

"The baby." I said, blushing.

"You named her?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, you like it." I said with an unsure smile.

"Love it." he said.

"How touching." Reid piped in.

"About my question." I said before Reid could say anymore.

"Oh, right.. As far as I can tell she sensed a change in your body, perhaps nerves, and reacted." she explained as if she had talked right to little Alice.

"Wait, guys, hold on." Tyler cut in. "Do you hear yourselves? this baby in 16 months old! she can't already have a sense of what's dangerous and what isn't."

"You haven't _heard_ her." Bella argued.

"What would have changed Raven's nerves?" asked Caleb, ignoring Tyler. I blushed, it was Caleb.

"Not sure." Bella lied for my sake. _Thank you!_ I yelled in my head, making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Pouge as two people burst through the door. It was Kate and Sarah.

" Bella, Kiera's in the parking lot, says she wants a rematch with your new friend." said Kate. A wave of awkwardness swept over the room as Sarah's eyes caught Caleb's. They both looked away quickly, Caleb taking my hand.

"I'm so for it!" I said happily breaking away and skipping out the door. Everybody followed me out.

"Ray, see sense!" Caleb called after me.

"Ha, that's funny, Caleb." I called back as I made it to the middle of a circle of people, Kiera hadn't kept this a secret. "Your kidding right?" I asked her.

"No." she spat, "Unless your scared."

"Of you?" I laughed. "Nah."

"There's no rules." she grinned nastily.

"Good." I mused, "That will make things easy. Now do you want to make the first move or should I just kick your ass?" I asked, earning amused claps from the croud. She charged me, fist at the ready. _Pathetic_, I tought before I ducked and stuck out my leg so she would trip. The smack of her palms on cement made me shiver. "You really should give up." I said skipping out of the way so she landed in the croud instead of on me. "I mean, what if I actually dicide to fight back?" There was a holler from the croud that distracted me. The moment I realized it was Aaron, it waqs too late and my head smacked against cement.

"How do you like that, Mommy?" Kiera hissed into my ear. That's when the amusement faded and was replaced with rage. I rolled back, kicking her in the chin in the process. Then I got behind her and kicked the back of her legs so she fell to her knees. I grabbed her hair and said,

"Don't fuck with me bitch." then shoved her head foreward. I walked away ignoring the sharp pain in my ribs.

alright, give me some reveiws and don't forget to check out my bio and get pics of my charactors and read my new fic Hunter, coming soon!!


	8. busted!

hey hey!got the new pics for Hunter on my bio and i'm workin on some for Gir. so it's time to find out what Ray's injuries are!!

I crashed into my dorm, now hyperventalating. As the adrenalin wore off I felt the pain in my side worse and now I feared for my little Alice. When I hit the floor there was a scream of shock from Bella and then she was at my side. I tried to control my breathing but the more panic I felt for the little infant inside me, the more I needed to breathe. My lips started to numb and my eyes clouded, that's when I really began to panic.

"Caleb, she's having a panic attack! Oh GOD, she has a broken rib!" came Bella's shakey exclamations. My rib was broken? _Really_? Weird. I couldn't tell, I was numb now.

"Alice... is my Alice okay?" I managed to whisper to the darkness.

"Alice is fine, Ray. Can you hear me? she's fine." Bella told me. I didn't bother to respond, I felt so weak, so tired, I let myself drift into the darkness, only feeling Caleb's hand grip mine.

* * *

The light sniffles beside me were what woke me up, I think. Or was it the rythmic beep from next to me that told me I was in the last place I wanted to be? I didn't really know but I expected to see Bella when I awoke instead of Caleb.

"Are you crying?" I said weakly. He hastily wiped his eyes as he realized I was awake and I giggled.

"No." he said, "I'm glad your awake, though. I... We missed you." he finished hastily. He gave me a grin, the kind of grin that said he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching up to his face. I realized I had that stupid beeper thingie on my thumb and then I freaked. "Why am I at the hospital? Caleb, what's going on? Why didn't Bella heal me?" I rushed.

"Calm down, it's alright Ray." came the voice of my social worker. _Oh shiiit!! I am sooo busted!, _I thought. I looked up at her face to find it lined with tears and not filled with repremanding. I looked at her strange as my brother came out from behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me Ray?" he asked, confusing me to no end.

"What? That there is the biggest slut in the world hitting on my boyfriend?" I asked lightly.

"No, about _that_." he said,pointing at my stomach. A chill went up my spine as I looked to Caleb for support but his face was in his hands.

"How...?" I began but trailed off.

"Caleb said that you two were sexually active and the condom slipped." Mitchelle said. Caleb was taking responsibility for my pregnancy? He really wanted to be Alice's dad. Caleb's face was out of his hands.

"It was very early in our relationship." he said almost inaudibly. Jason glared at him. He was taking the heat so I didn't have to be uncomfortable. I could kiss him if it wouldn't seem out of place. There was an akward silence where I was supposed to confirm this but didn't realize it until Mitchelle said,

"Is this true?"

"Yeah." I said trying to look guilty and not... well...guilty. This was a total lie but only the sons, Bella, and I would know.

"Well, Raven, I never thought you'd go this far just to move." she began, "You ruined alot for yourself. I'll do everything in my power to make this regular for you. Have you looked at a specific adoption agency?" she asked.

"A what?" I nearly choked.

"Adoption agencies, Ray, you can't keep this baby." she said.

"To hell I can't!" I hissed.

"Ray, you need to go to college. You don't want to throw your life away with a baby." she said, shocked. Tears welled up in my eyes as I heard her words, as if Alice was some kind of burden.

"My baby means more than some, college." My anger rising.

"Do you _want_ to be a single mom?" asked Jason, glaring at Caleb.

"She wont be." Caleb almost growled.

"Oh right, she's going to have her rich boyfriend there to hold her hand and be daddy, I forgot." Jay replied hostilly. I tried to sit up and tell them both to shut their fat pie holes but my broken rib hissed with pain.

"Raven." said Caleb immidiatly turned back to me.

"Can I be alone with Caleb please?" I asked, turning to both, Mitchelle and Jason. They left the room, Jay giving Caleb an evil look. "So why didn't Bella just heal me?" I asked when they left.

"Your rib was so displaced that she couldn't heal it the right way. She has to wait till they let you go and then she can but they had to replace it into the right area or it would have ended up puncturing your heart or killing Alice or both." Caleb explained. I reached out to hug him and he took me tenderly into his arms.

"They're going to try to take Alice." I stated.

"I won't let them." Caleb reassured. "I love you and Alice, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

i know, it was sweet right? give me reviews, tell me what you think, and PLEASE check out my new fic hunter, and tell me what you think.


	9. the threat

alright now, you people are really letting me down! i need more reveiws good or bad, i still want them!

A week! A DAMN WEEK! In that God-fore-saken hospital. I almost went nuts. Caleb practically lived there so he could monitor me, Jason came every day just to piss Caleb off, and, of course, what would life be without my social worker begging me to give up my daughter? By the time I was wheeled out of there in a wheel chair, I knew what Hell on earth was.

"If I ever have to go to a fucking hospital again, make sure I'm dead." I growled as Caleb brought me to the car.

"What did the hospital ever do to you?" he asked as he lifted me into the car.

"Uhhh, will you please let me stand or is everyone trying to make me forget how to?" I complained. "And for your information, hospitals have done nothing to me, I just hate them."

"I'll heal you as soon as we are out of sight okay?" Bella said from behind Caleb.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied gratefully. Bella hopped in the back with me while Reid and Caleb got in the front. As soon as Caleb got the car out of the parking lot, I turned expectantly to Bella.

"Okay, jeez." she said before placing a hand over my rib. It felt warm, not an uncomfortable warm but the warm that you feel when your under your favorite blanket in the winter. As quickly as it came it was gone, but I no longer had that nagging achy pain from before and I could almost feel little Alice streatch out.

"Thanks, from the both of us." I repeated. Bella smiled. We pulled into Spencer and I found Kate, Pouge, Sarah, and Tyler there waiting as my welcoming commity.

"Hey." Pouge said and gave me one of those big brother bear hugs.

"Thanks. Please tell me Queen Bitch didn't make it sound like she won." I pleaded, looking into the cloudy sky.

"She couldn't." Sarah said gleefully. _She_ was being friendly to _me_? I must have really hurt Keira.

"You broke her jaw." said Bella, to clarify. "As a matter of fact, she was in the room right across the hall from you. She was too ashamed to tell the truth so she told nurse May she fell getting out of her car. Oh, nurse May says, well done."

"She didn't tell on me?" I said between laughter.

"No, she said Keira had it coming to her." Kate answered.

"How'd she know?" I asked as I headed for the dorms. (By now Kate and Sarah knew about Bella's healing abilities.)

"I think alot of kids confide in May." Caleb answered with a grin.

"Yeah, she's more of the school shrink than the head nurse." Reid piped in. I rolled my eyes as Bella opened the door to our dorm. It was weird, having all of us here. We were like a family now, like me getting hurt brought us all togather, I smiled. Kate was looking down at her shoes by her place in the doorway, I could feel a question burning inside her, as if it was my question.

"You know you can just ask." I said. Kate looked up in horror.

"Don't tell me she's a mind reader too!" she said. looking guilty.

"Nah, I can just tell when someone is bothered by something, it's not really a magical gift, it's more of an intuition." I said with a smile, she relaxed.

"Well, I was wondering if what Keira said is true. Are you pregnant?" she asked, looking more guilty. I nodded to her and I saw Sarah's expression change to something like fury. "But she isn't Caleb's." I clarified quickly. Sarah seemed to relax as I said the words but Kate's expression became confused.

"A girl huh? What are you going to name her?" she asked delightedly.

"Alice Marie Danvers." I said with a smile.

"Danvers? But Caleb isn't the dad." Sarah asked.

"I'm signing the papers." Caleb said, "so nobody has to know the truth."

"The truth?" Kate asked with a tilted head.

"Rape." Bella said in a low voice. Both Sarah and Kate's eyes got large and their faces went white.

"I-I'm sorry. That's evil." came Sarah's soft voice. Tears had welled up in Kate's eyes and she was looking at Caleb.

"You are the sweetest guy on the face of the earth." she choked out. I looked at Caleb in astonishment, _I_ hadn't even been that upset.

"Anyway, on a totally different note, at least I set that bitch in her place." I pointed out lightly. Sarah's face lit up at my words.

"I know, I wish I could have been the one to do it." she said with a laugh.

"Even if Raven hadn't done it, I so would have called first dibbs." Kate protested. As Sarah and Kate began to bicker about who would have gotten to kick ass first a nock on the door alerted me. I walked over and answered it to find Mitchelle standing there.

"Hey Ray, I was wondering if I coul have a word with you and Caleb...Alone." she said, stressing the last word.

"Sarah and I should probably go anyway. Pouge, hun, why don't you bring Tyler and Reid? We can meet Caleb and Ray at Nicky's." Kate said quickly. I nodded to her, Nicky's sounded great at this point. When they left I turned to Mitchelle with the air of hostility.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"First of all, who the hell is Nicky?" she began, " and second, I wanted to talk to you about the baby."

"First of all," I began mockingly, "who Nicky is has nothing to do with you and second her name is Alice and there is nothing to talk about."

"Raven, I don't think you understand the responsibility Alice will be." she said finally using my daughter's name.

"I don't think you understand that Raven and I are ready for Alice." Caleb said getting defensive. _God he is hot when he gets defensive,_ I thought.

"Raven you can't raise a baby." she said ignoring Caleb, " Therefor I have no other choice then to take Alice when she is born."

Red blocked most of my eyesight as I got uncontrollably pissed off. I felt Caleb's arm wrap around me as I lost control of myself and lurched at Mitchelle. How could she betray me like this? I needed little Alice, I'd die without her.

"You..can't...have... her!" I yelled in huffs. I broke away from Caleb's grip but instead of charging at Mitchelle, I charged out the door.

c'mon guys and gals, please review, please. i might be leaving you guys...this may be my last chap. c'mon, will you say goodbye? and don't hesitate to e-mail me, my e-mail is on my page!!


	10. when Chase calls

i'm baaack!! sorry i took such a long break... so lets see what i can write in the short time i have.

For the most part I ran blindly, not really sure where to go. All I knew is that I had to get as far away from Mitchelle as possible. The tears that streaked my face began to get colder and colder as I realized little flakes of white began falling around me.

"Oh man, Alice, we're probably going to freeze to death." I stated to my stomach. _Pshhh, like I'd let that happen_, came the little voice in my head. I half jumped out of my skin.

"Great, I'm hearing voices now." I said huffing. _Ma your not that thick_, the little voice said again. I jumped again and looked around. "Ok, I see a loonie bin in my future." I mummbled. I was honestly frightened at this point, I was relieved to hear the rumble of an engine behind me. Caleb's car pulled up and the automatic window came down.

"You know you could have at least waited for me." he said with a grin. "It's open." he finished and gestured for me to get in.

"Thanks." I said. The ice had began to stick to my eyelashes and I shivered. Caleb looked at me with concern and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think your social worker likes me very much." he said gleefully.

"I don't think she likes anyone very much." I said with a scowl.

"So where do we head to now?" he asked, grin widening.

"Since when did you like breaking the rules?" I asked.

"Since I met you." he replied with a chuckle. A yellow motorcycle I reconized came up beside the car and I waved to Pouge.

"Jesus, he's going to get killed." I laughed. He was on the wrong side of the road and doing a wheelie.

"Pouge!" Caleb said angrily as he glanced out his window. I didn't have time to asses Pouge's facial expression before Tyler's jeep came from behind us and Bella's car pulled out in front.

"What is this?" I asked with a horrofied expression.

"Your gaurd." he said grinning.

"Funny Caleb. Now seriously, we should probably head to your place, I'm kinda hungry....Or at least Alice is." I said laying a hand on the little bump at my belly. Caleb glanced down and then nodded.

Caleb's house was beautiful and I smiled as I let my hair run wildly with the wind that blew into his car. It was mixed with even more snowflakes than a moment ago but I smiled, glad to be with Caleb. As Caleb let me out his mother rushed to us.

"Caleb, what's going on?" she asked nervously eyeing me.

"This is Raven, Mom, she needs to stay here awhile." His mother studied me.

"She's pregnant." she stated.

"I'm well aware, Mother, that's why she's here." he said.

"Caleb, I- I don't understand." she said, horror filling her eyes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Danvers the baby isn't Caleb's. At least not genetically." I explained, I saw her relax a little but then the rest of my words registered to her and her eyes got large again. Caleb looked around a little, ignoring his mother's reaction and grabbed my arm.

"We need to get you and Alice inside before you both freeze to death." he said. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my back pocket and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Raven! Where are you?" came Mitchelle's voice.

"Go fuck yourself." I said bluntly. I went to hang up the phone but her next words caught be by surprise.

"Do you know someone named Chase?" she asked.

"No." I said slowely, wondering why she wasn't yelling at me instead. Then I heard the other voice, it was deep, like a male voice, but it wasn't Jay's.

"She won't know me, ask Caleb." he said and I heard the sound of bone against bone and a cry of pain.

"Does Caleb know him?" she sobbed, I turned to Caleb white faced.

"Do you know a guy named Chase?" I asked him.

"He wants the kid." Mitchelle added but I was watching Caleb's reaction in shock. His face turned bright red, and he looked pissed to the point it scared me. But then the words Mitchelle spoke registered in my mind and I whimpered a bit.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked with concern. His face was still red but his eyes were softer now and he looked honestly worried.

"Chase wants Alice." I said, not knowing the weight or danger of my words. All I knew is people wanted my daughter.

OK, I know lots of drama and i've been gone for a while but show me how glad you are to have me back by reviewing!


	11. and i have alice!

alrighty then, lets do this thang! lol...

Caleb grabbed my arm and swung me towards his house, taking my cell phone and hanging it up. I followed him, not totally understanding what was going on.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" I asked. He was nearly running at this point, the whole group in persuite.

"I thought you killed Chase." Tyler said opening the door to the old victorian house for us.

"I did too," Caleb answered, "Pogue, I suggest you get ahold of Kait and Sarah. If Chase wants Alice and Ray, he's going to do whatever it takes to get them." he finished. I sat down on the couch in the warm front room, looking at the animal heads around me. Caleb's mother was standing in the doorway staring at me with concern.

"Think about this Caleb," she said, her voice shaky, "Why would Chase want this child if it wasn't powerful?"

"I know." he said, pacing. "Raven is a witch, mother. She's from the same line as Bella. Her baby has inherited her power."

"Well, why didn't you bother to tell me that?" she said, suddenly seeming to warm up to me.

"I was planning on it before Chase called." he said. He turned to Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Bella. "Stay here with Ray. I'll be back."

"Uhh uh, not happening this time, Caleb." Reid said, "the Sons of Ipswitch are doing this one togather." he said.

"Wow, Reid, you have no idea how corney that sounded, I felt like I was watching _Power Rangers_." said Pogue, grinning. "but I agree, we do this togather this time. Almost all of us have ascended, only Baby Boy is left. We can do this."

"Will you _please_ stop calling me Baby Boy?" Tyler piped up.

"Sorry, Baby Boy." Reid said with a grin.

"Guys this isn't really a laughing matter." Bella said, "Chase is trying to take my roomate's daughter who is one of the most powerful beings I can think of." she finished looking at me.

"Who the Hell is Chase?" I asked, near a breaking point. Why was everyone so concerned about this?

"Chase is the fifth Son of Ipswitch. He tried to get Caleb's power by killing him but Caleb's father gave him his power and Caleb beat Chase, saving Sarah and the whole nine yards." Reid was nice enough to explain.

"Thank you." I said, "Now I _know _there's a reason to panic." my voice rose to a squeek as I added the last little bit.

"No, it's going to be okay." Caleb said, sensing the histerics coming on.

"No Caleb, it isn't! How can you even think that? There is some lunatic after my child for some amazing power she has and she hasn't even been born! As far as I can tell, there is nothing okay about that!" I said, waterworks coming on. Reid had to bite his lip and turn around to keep from laughing. I realized how phsycotic I sounded and I tried to pull myself togather. I breathed in deeply and heard Reid laugh at my attempted self control. "Reid, I could always use you as practice for my power." I said and he shut up. After a second I looked at Caleb and asked, "So, how do we get rid of him?"

"We? Ray, you aren't going." Caleb said.

"To Hell I'm not!" I said throwing my hands in the air, "Alice is my daughter!"

"Yeah, and Chase has the power of two generations behind him!" Caleb said, getting fustrated.

"And I've got Alice!" I said, "Now stop acting like an idiot and let me fight for my daughter." I finished, temper subsiding. Caleb took a breath too and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but only as a last resort. Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Bella can all come and help." he said looking at them, then he turned to his mom, "Do you mind looking after Sarah and Kait when they get here?" he asked.

"I don't know what help I'd be if Chase came but of course." she said touching her son's cheek.

"Call me if he comes." he told her. Then he turned to the rest of us, Bella on my right, Pogue on my left, and Reid and Tyler behind us. He suddenly looked serious, maybe even wise beyond his years. I saw his mother in him and maybe even traces of the father I never got to meet. His eye's glinted, war ready fire in them. "Here's the plan." he said in an almost whisper.

dun dun dun dun, ha ha, did i leave off in a bad spot? sorry but i didn't get enough reveiws last time and i want more this time. so annonymous readers, reveiw; my regulars, well you guys tell your freinds to read my book. and until i start getting a reveiw for every hit i get i wont be happy.


	12. captured!

ok, time for the face off!!!!!!!!!

I closed the car door behind me. The air was sharp and I shivered at it's stinging wind. Caleb had his hand around my waist as we walked to a abandoned building just outside of Ipswich. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler were in front of us, like a guard, as we entered to the fight. Inside it was musty and dark and it took awhile for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. I scrunched my nose at the old smell that wafted in the broken down building, like moldy dust. I heard a chuckle from the dark.

"Not the face I was expecting such a powerful witch to have." said a boyish voice as a guy, slightly older than Caleb, appeared. Caleb's muscles immediately tightened and I knew this was Chase. "How is Kate feeling, Pogue? It was a pity I had to bring her into it last time." Chase said to Pogue who immediately pulled his hand back.

"Hush hush, no need to be too hasty." Chase said and his eyes flickered to the tiny indication of the baby inside me. Before I could control it, I was seeing red and the power my family carried was at my fingertips. "Tell me her name, Raven." he said. I didn't want to speak and I didn't know how he knew who I was but my voice was strong as I said her name.

"Alice." It rang through the walls, making me a little less scared. His eyes got all soft looking as he repeated the name in a whisper. I filled with rage but I also began to remember something. I had seen his face before. My head swam. I knew who this was. It was _him_.

"Ray? Raven? Are you okay?" I heard Tyler ask. "Caleb, dude, Raven doesn't look so hot." Tyler whispered to Caleb who was staring Chase down. He turned to look at me and that's when Chase made his first move. The one I will never forgive myself for letting happen. The energy ball sent Caleb flying and had the sons distracted. Chase dissapeared for a split second before reappearing behind me, I felt my breath leave my chest as if I was moving at a high speed and then everything went black.

* * *

My body hurt and I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. Nothing felt right, I wasn't at the building, I wasn't at Caleb's, and I wasn't at Spencer. So where the Hell was I? At least the surface I was on was soft. I turned my hand slightly, feather blanket. Moving my head just a centimeter, I found my pillow was also feather. I let my eyes flicker open, above me was a bloodred ceiling and I found that the walls were the same color along with my blankets. The trim was a dark ebony, same as the door. I tried to sit up but there was a shushing sound and somebody pushed me back down. I opened my mouth to scream but Chase put his hand over it.

"Easy, you don't want to cause any harm to Alice." he said. I was to panic stricken to say anything. "Plus no one can hear you."

c'mon! more reveiws please!!! tell me what you think should happen at Chase's house. should caleb save Ray or should Raven try to escape herself? I really wanna kno what you guys think!!!!


	13. Dead or Alive

if anyone reads this, i would like reviews. thank you.

My scream caught in my throat as Chase's words registered to me. _No one can hear you_. It was like having someone tell me I was going to die. Maybe I was, maybe this was it. He was watching me, finally he brushed his hand against my cheek. I flinched and then got up the courage to spit in his face.

"Hostile much?" he asked with a grin.

"Don't fuck with me asshole." I said pushing myself into a sitting position. "You- your the one who.." but my voice trailed off, i couldn't say the word.

"Now let's not make accusations, you didn't seem to have a problem with it at the time." he said, he had grabbed a towel and was wiping my spit off his face.

"You used!!!!" I screamed at him but I calmed down with these next words, "It doesn't matter anyway because Caleb will father Alice."

"Are you stupid? Caleb is dead. You have no one but me now." he said with a chuckle and my heart plummeted. _No,_ I thought,_ he can't be dead, Chase is bluffing_ but as I replayed that scene in my mind tears welled in my eyes. "That's right and it's all your fault." he continued.

"No!" I screamed. I mustered all my strength and the same breathless feeling came over me that did when Chase had brought me here, as I tried to become part of the air, but halfway through I hit something solid and fell hard against the stone floor. i found myself looking up at Chase when my vision cleared. Why didn't it work?

As if reading my mind Chase answered, "I have this place protected. You would have to leave the building to do that." he said gesturing to the air around me. I wanted to launch myself at him, tell him that Caleb was still alive and that he would save me but, as much as I didn't want it to, doubt crashed inside me like an angry storm. I replayed the scene in my head and my stomach felt sick. Chase left the room with a grin and I heard the door lock behind him as tears bubbled in my eyes. I was trapped.

* * *

(Caleb's Point of Veiw)

Something didn't feel right when I awoke, she should have been there. I couldn't recall who won, though I was sure Pouge, Reid, and Tyler took care of it. At least I thought. They wouldn't tell me what had happened at first, they said I needed to rest but everyone knows that you can't rest when people won't tell you what the Hell is going on. When they did tell me, rage blew up in my soul. Chase had her? Chase had the girl I loved? No, that was impossible but it was reality. I hated reality. So, I had Bella fix me, which was rather difficult since my wounds were extensive. Then I packed, inviting whoever wanted to come. Which was all of them, not that it worked out so well the last time, and we left. I had my ideas about where we needed to go but I didn't tell them. Pouge would tell be to be cautious and wait till he came to us, Tyler would think it was suicide, and Reid would be all for it. I grinned at that thought.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Pouge from the front seat of my car as we sped down the road.

"Reid." I said.

"What'd I do?" he asked from the back. He was sitting next to Bella who was in between Tyler and him.

"Nothing, it was just a thought." I said. My front left wheel hit another puddle as I raced to help the girl I loved.

Reveiw or this will be removed.


	14. a talk

_please review_

Chase came into the room at dusk with a tray of food. I could tell it was gormet and made by a chef and my mouth watered. I was hungry but I wasn't going to take food from him. So I sat and glared as he set it down on the bed in front of me.

"You have to eat, Raven, if not for yourself for Alice." he said with a tone of kindness that sent a shock through me.

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I asked, losing alot of my resolve in those eyes. This made him laugh. Not the horrible condescending laugh he had done before but a sincere laugh as if someone had told him a joke.

"Be reasonable, Raven. I'm not going to kill you or Alice. Quite frankly you both fascinate me. I would love to know how she contracted the power of the sons. It's supposed to be male dominated." he said. I had sat up now with my back against the pillows and staring at the fettacunni in the plate.

"Beats me." I said with a shrug. I took one last look at him before picking up the plate and taking my first bite. I closed my eyes as the warm cheese and noodles slid down my throat and into my roaring stomach, pacifying the beast. When I opened my eyes I looked around the room and stopped eating long enough to ask, "Where are we anyway?"

Chase, who was smiling as he watched me eat, replied "My birth parent's home. Where I was born."

I almost choked on a noodle. "Really?" I asked and then sensing my opportunity I added, "So we're still in Ipswitch?"

"Yes." he said but not without narrowing his eyes. A thought hit me that sent me off gaurd. He cared about us, even though what he did was wrong, Chase didn't want to lose me or Alice.

"You didn't have to kill him, you know." I said, my heart wretching as I said the words out loud.

"Who? Caleb? He wouldn't have let me just take you." Chase said but something flashed into his eyes. Had I just seen a glimmer of a lie? Or had I just imagined it? I shrugged it off and decided on imagination. I finished my meal and set my plate down as Chase's head shot up. I immediatly searched his face for a sign of what was wrong but I found nothing. "Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning."

He took the plate from the bed and left quickly, shutting the lights off as he went.

* * *

(Caleb POV)

At the end of a long dirt driveway I killed the engine in Tyler's hummer. Even in the dark I saw our location dawn on Pogue's face.

"Caleb." he warned.

"Don't start with me." I said raising a hand to stop him.

"Dude, where are we?" asked Tyler.

"Chase's house." Pogue said in disgust.

"Now we're gonna die." Tyler complained.

"Shut up, Baby Boy. We're gonna kick some serious ass." Reid said, sounding pleased. My temper flared.

"Raven is in there with Chase who is probably doing God-knows-what to her! Can you idiots _try_ to concentrate?" I snapped.

"We are dude and we love Ray too but Tyler's right, this is suicide." Pogue stated. I knew he was right. I knew we should probably turn back now, but Ray was in trouble.

"I can't leave her here." I said looking him in the eye. "Would you leave Kate?"

Pogue paused and then nodded, "Okay, lets do this."

Just then a nock came against the Hummer door and a face appeared in the glass. I rolled down the window for Bella.

"The coast is clear." she said. We all got out of the car as I relayed the plan.

* * *

I waited until Chase's footsteps faded to go to the door. The wood floors were cold. I realized with shock that Chase had changed me into some kind of nightgown. I could only hope he did it with his power. I stopped at the door and leaned in, setting my ear against it gently.

"What do you mean, a girl?" came Chase's voice, low and angry.

"A girl tripped the perimeter, the moment she saw our camera, she ran." came the voice of and old man. My heart soared. It was Bella, I could feel it.

"The Sons?"

"Nowhere to be found, sir." my stomach dropped at the old man's reply.

"Good. It'll be easy to just take out-" before Chase could finish there was a loud crash. It rocked the house, causing me to fall. I hadn't fully gotten my sense of balence back from when Chase had brought me here so I stayed on the ground with my ear still against the door.

"Where is she?" it was a thunderous yell but it was also a voice I recognized, a voice I never thought I'd hear again. Caleb. He was alive! I jumped up. My heart began to pound as the sounds of crashing bodies could be heard outside. I had to help. I layed my hand against my stomach, closed my eyes, and kicked the door with everything I had. The hinges tore from the wall and the door fell to the ground. Pleased with myself, I ran towards the noise.

I slew down the stairs and into what looked like a living room where I found them. The first thing I noticed was that Reid lay unconcious at Bella's feet. The second was that Caleb and Chase were currently using fists instead of power.

"Do something!" I yelled it to Pogue but he shook his head.

"I'll hit Caleb!" he yelled back over the roars of the guys.

"Fine, I will." I mumbled. A letter opener lay on the floor where it was undoubtably thrown at someone with power. I grabbed it, deciding quickly on what I had to do. I ran to the fight, stopping only to asses my target. Caleb caught sight of me just as I sent the blade deep into Chase's spine.

_how did everyone like this chap? too long? I'm trying to work on the complexity of my characters but i wont know you're opinion unless you tell me. so, like every chapter of this ff, i beg you to review._


	15. the end

_For the one and only person who has reviewed my work since chapter 12_

I felt the warmth of Chase's blood run down my arms. I looked down, the blood was deluded with spinal fluid as it dripped to the floor and onto my nightgown. There was weight against the letter opener as Chase went limp. As he fell to the ground a flash of light sparked from his body. I knew it was his power, his soul. I had killed someone. I shut down my thoughts then. It was my survival mechanism. I knew I'd panic.

I was vaguely aware of movement around me. Caleb, grabbing me gently by the waist to bring me away as the rest of the Sons worked on covering up the murder. I held my arms at right angles, only barely noticing the blood leaving spots on the carpet. It was ironic, really. How after all the magic that had been used to try to get rid of Chase, it was a letter opener that did the trick. This caused me to laugh. It was hysterical and manic but I couldn't contain it. Caleb only held me tighter as he washed the blood from my hands; the laughter stopped as I watched it run down the drain.

"I murdered someone." I whispered. I began to shake.

"Raven, that wasn't murder, that was self defense." Caleb stated concentrating on my hands.

I pulled them away. "He's dead either way, and I killed him." I said, "We have to tell the police."

He looked at me. "No, we'll be exposed." He countered, his voice sharp. I was quiet after that. I'd wait to tell Caleb the truth about Alice and Chase later.

(4 years, 7 months later)

"Happy Birthday to you!" I sang with the rest of my miss-matched family. Sarah, Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Reid, Bella, Mrs. Danvers, Caleb, and our one year old son, William Danvers the fourth. The cake in front of Alice had a big green 5 on it. She looked at me, blonde ringlets, baby blue eyes, and a few teeth missing from her otherwise beautiful grin.

We clapped as she blew out her 5 candle and the 5 regular stick ones around it. She was spoiled, it was clear as day as she grinned at Reid. "Uncle Reid, you can have the first piece of cake." she stated. It was funny how the bad boy of Spencer Academy had melted over his "niece". Of course we were all in college now, but the tough guy Reid could almost never say no to Alice. Almost.

"I can't. The first piece is always for the birthday girl." He said, kissing her on the top of the head.

She rounded on me. "Mommy, is he lying?" she asked.

I laughed, "No honey, he's telling the truth."

She frowned a little. "Okay, but Uncle Reid gets the second piece." She said. Then I watched, as my powerful little girl used her power to cut the cake.

_this is the end of broken but I am thinking of making a sequel if I get reviews saying people would like that. The sequel would take place with Alice as a teenager going to spencer. if you like that idea let me know._


End file.
